


Distraction

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Belgium 2017, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Italy 2017, M/M, Singapore 2017, Unrequited Love, distraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Esteban is angry with his teammate for being hit again. Luckily he knows just the right person to call.





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> I want to gift this fic to F1_rabbit because the first time I read this pairing it was one of her stories.  
> I hope you enjoy, sweetie :)

“Why did you do this? Why did you send me into the wall? Was this revenge for Baku?” Esteban was standing in front of his teammate. He had his hands on his hips and his face was contorted in anger. Checo huffed.  
“And what if?” He drawled out. “What if it was the revenge for Baku?” Esteban shook his head.  
“Really?” He asked. Checo only shrugged.  
“Besides I didn’t send you into the wall. You merely touched it a little bit. Be happy! You still got points today! I didn’t.” Esteban snarled at his teammate.  
“You could’ve got points today if it wasn’t for your stupid move. There’s nobody else than you to blame for that, Sergio! You know that!”  
“Nonsense!” The Mexican replied. “You wanted to drive somewhere, where there wasn’t any space for you. You could have stayed back and waited ‘til there was a better opportunity for you. Besides it would have been the best altogether if you just stayed behind me. Learn your place, Ocon!” Disbelievingly Esteban shook his head.  
“Are you serious, Perez? Just because I’m not in F1 for as long as you, you think you are better than me? Do you want us to become like Hamilton and Rosberg with all the banter about positions? If that’s the case then be prepared for fighting, because I will not hold back, I promise you!”  
With that Esteban stormed out of the room where he had hoped to resolve whatever problem they had after their almost crash. But it seemed like Sergio didn’t want to make things up. Well, he had tried. Esteban sighed. It wasn’t the first times their cars had crashed and he sensed that the management of Force India would only tolerate so many incidents between their drivers. But this time it clearly wasn’t his fault! Absolutely not! He had had the space and Checo just pushed him into the barrier. He could consider himself lucky that he still got two points in the end. It was a bittersweet victory over his teammate who had to retire in one of the last laps of the race. But Esteban was still dissatisfied. And Checo’s words stung.

_Learn your place, Ocon!_

The young Frenchman shook his head. Yes, it was till his first year in F1 his first race had been here in Belgium last year. And yes, Checo had been with Force India for a longer time. But still, he always were reassured that there wasn’t something like a driver one and a driver two. They were equal. They should be equal…  
Esteban sighed. He needed a distraction. Now! Luckily he just knew who to call.

*

Lance was sitting in his hotel room. He just got out of the shower and now he made himself comfortable on the bed. He wasn’t really happy with his eleventh place today but Sainz had been too far away to catch in the end. So when Lance had finished with the media and the debrief with the team he had set his mind on Italy next week. Monza would be fun to drive after all it was a high-speed course and he was really looking forward to it. Humming silently he fished a book out of his bag and was just about to start reading when his phone buzzed. Curiously Lance unlocked it and found a message.

\- _Do you want to come over? I need a distraction… E._

Lance glanced at the clock. He didn’t have any more appointments today and it wasn’t that late. In a rush the Canadian grabbed his phone, key card and a hoodie. He pulled on his shoes and left his room.  
It was just a short walk until he arrived at the door with the number 431 on it. Glancing around to check that nobody saw him, Lance hastily knocked on the wooden door. It didn’t take long for it to be opened and Lance found himself in front of a slightly disgruntled Esteban. But the face of the Frenchman lit up when he saw the Canadian. Quickly Esteban reached out for Lance’s hand and pulled him into the room. The door fell shut behind Lance and Esteban looked at him with a certain sparkle in his eyes. Lance grinned at the older man.

What they had couldn’t quite be described as a relationship. They were friends with benefits rather than boyfriends. Still, Lance found himself more and more falling for the Frenchman with the thick black hair and those glorious eyes he got lost in every time. He hadn’t had the courage to tell Esteban yet but he was enjoying what they had for now.

So when Esteban now pulled him in the direction of the bed Lance followed willingly. Just before they reached the bed he drew Esteban in a passionate kiss which the Frenchman happily reciprocated. After a while of sloppy kissing Lance felt a hand sneaking under his shirt, stroking his ribs and travelling further up to his nipples. Lance moaned and Esteban pulled back.  
“Go, get undressed!” The Frenchman whispered. Lance gulped and nodded. Slowly he lifted up his shirt. He wanted to make a show for Esteban who now sat on the bed watching Lance’s every move. The Canadian grinned and flung his shirt to Esteban who caught it but then dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. Lance reached out for the button of his jeans. He made sure that Esteban looked at his hands which were stroking over the fabric before he popped the button open. Inch for inch he lowered his trousers until they hit the floor with a silent rustle. Lance kicked them aside and ran his hands over his crotch again. He was already hard and when he took a look at Esteban he could see that the Frenchman seemed to have a space problem in his jeans, too. Esteban’s eyes were black with lust when he now beckoned the Canadian closer. Lance crawled onto the bed.  
“I don’t see why I have to be the only one nearly naked.” He whispered in a seductive tone. Esteban growled.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Undress me!” He ordered. Immediately he felt Lance’s hands on his body making quick work in undressing him. Moments later Esteban also was wearing only his boxershorts. He pulled Lance closer.  
“I want you to fuck me today.” Esteban whispered. “I want you to make me forget about my stupid teammate.” Lance’s eyes grew wide. But then he grinned. It wasn’t that often that he got to top and he was going to make sure he enjoyed it. He dived into a messy kiss and when he drew back he looked at Esteban with a slight grin on his face.  
“Well, if you want to get fucked, I’d say we get rid of these.” He pointed at their boxershorts. Before he could say or do anything Esteban had his hands on the hem of Lance’s shorts and pulled them down. Immediately Esteban grabbed Lance’s cock and took it into his mouth which drew a loud moan from the Canadian. For a while Esteban sucked on Lance’s cock bobbing his head up and down. Lance’s eyes were closed and he moaned every once in a while.  
Too soon for Lance’s liking Esteban drew away again.  
“Open me up!” The Frenchman ordered and pushed a bottle of lube into the Canadian’s hands. Then he positioned himself on the bed. Lance didn’t waste any time to coat his hands with lube. He carefully held Esteban’s cheeks apart and seeked for the entrance. When he found it he pushed two fingers inside. He knew Esteban could take them even if he wasn’t open up yet.  
“Oh, yes!” The Frenchman moaned. “Please, further!” Lance grinned and obliged. He slid his fingers deeper making sure he found that special spot inside of Esteban. When he found it he carefully brushed over the nub. A loud moan came from Esteban and he writhed on the bed trying to get more of that wonderful feeling. Lance chuckled. He really enjoyed seeing Esteban like this. It was a sight only he got to see.  
Hitting Esteban’s prostate all in a while Lance slowly opened the Frenchman op. When he had three fingers inside of him brushing that special spot another time Esteban threw his head back.  
“Please!” He begged. “No more teasing. Just give me your cock!” Lance smiled.  
“Are you sure?” He said. Esteban nodded.  
“Yes, I’m absolutely sure. Please! Just give it to me!” Lance chuckled again and withdrew his fingers which caused a pitiful moan from Esteban. Rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock Lance glanced at Esteban who was lying on his stomach.  
“Turn around. I want to see your face!” He ordered. Immediately Esteban turned around. His eyes were black with lust, his hair was dishevelled and his lips were moist for he had obviously been biting them. Lance stroked Esteban’s cheek with one hand the other one held his cock.  
“You want my cock?” The Canadian asked. Esteban nodded.  
“Yes, please!” He said. “Please, just put it in.”  
A high-pitched moan escaped Esteban when Lance did what he was told. He slid the whole way in before withdrawing again. For a while Lance continued this sliding in and sliding out. But when Esteban writhed under him he picked up the pace and soon he was slamming into the willing body beneath him. It didn’t take long and Esteban was about to come.  
“Lance!” He cried out. “Oh, Lance!” Than he spasmed and went limp. Lance felt a sticky fluid on his stomach. The mixture of feeling Esteban flutter around him and the feeling of the cum on his stomach made Lance come, too. Panting he flopped down next to the Frenchman who looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
“Thank you!” Esteban whispered. “I really needed that.” Lance smiled at him.  
“You’re welcome.” He said quietly. “You know I’ll always be there for you, right?” Esteban grinned.  
“Yeah, I know.” Then he cuddled into Lance and closed his eyes. The Canadian pulled him closer.  
_I just wish that I had the courage to tell him how I really feel about him._  
And with that thought Lance drifted off to sleep, too.


	2. Reward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his reward for reaching second grid position at Monza. But will everything be as he imagined?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to your lovely comments for the last chapter I decided to transform this into a longer fanfiction. I don't know how many chapters will come but I hope you enjoy the story :)

When Lance climbed out of his car he was grinning from ear to ear. He just became the youngest F1 pilot ever to start from the front row! Well, technically he would have started from the second row for he finished fourth but the two Red Bulls were going to get grid penalties so he would actually start from second place! What an achievement! If he could hold on to that position tomorrow it would be a better result than in Baku. Well, Lance knew that it would be a miracle if he actually could hold onto second place but hey, he could have dreams, right? He would go for the podium for sure! He just had to give his best.  
When Lance looked at the results from the qualifying his grin got broader. Esteban qualified fifth, meaning the Frenchman would start from the third place tomorrow. Things were just getting better and better! Lance looked around in the hopes that he would catch a glimpse of his friend. And he wasn’t disappointed. Just a few metres away Esteban was taking off his balaclava. Nonchalantly Lance strolled up to the Frenchman clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Well, done, Esteban!” He said. “Congrats to third place in the grid tomorrow.” Esteban grinned.  
“I should congratulate you for second place.” He answered with his nice French accent – one of the things Lance loved about him. Esteban leaned closer.  
“You want to come to my room later? To celebrate our positions?” Esteban wiggled his eyebrows and Lance blushed.  
“Err … well, yeah of course.” He stuttered. Esteban smiled.  
“It’s cute when you blush.” He teased. As if on cue Lance blushed harder. Esteban giggled.  
“I’ll see you later than. 9 PM? By then everyone should be in their rooms.” Lance nodded unable to form a sentence. Esteban giggled once more and then walked away. Lance’s gaze followed the young Frenchman. Then he sighed. 

Lance remembered the first time he met Esteban. From the moment he saw the fine looking boy with black hair and heard that soft French accent he immediately felt at ease. It took a while before Lance had gathered enough courage to talk to the slightly older man but when he did he found out that Esteban didn’t just _look_ nice but he really _was_ nice. He was kind and caring and he often came up to Lance to talk with him. The Canadian didn’t really remember how they ended up in the same bed one night but from then they often met up after races when they had to blow off steam or when they wanted to celebrate. And Lance had found out that nice sweet Esteban had a dark side: The Frenchman loved to be dominant in the bedroom. It wasn’t full way BDSM but he really liked to pin Lance’s arms down into the pillows and then fuck him into the mattress. And Lance noticed that he loved this side of Esteban, too. In fact he enjoyed giving over the control to Esteban. He knew that the Frenchman would not hurt him in any way.  
That was how their _agreement_ started. They were friends. Friends with benefits. It was just about the occasional having sex nothing more. But then Lance found himself falling for Esteban. He realized that his feelings were getting deeper and deeper. Still, he didn’t say anything because he feared that Esteban would leave him.  
So he kept quiet. Until lately he found his feelings growing stronger and stronger. He blamed it on the fact that they were seeing each other more often lately which didn’t make things any better for Lance and his feelings.

Lance sighed again and raked his hands through his hair.  
“Well, you don’t seem to be happy with your result.” He suddenly heard from behind. Lance spun around and found himself in front of his teammate. Felipe smiled at the young man.  
“The way you are sighing someone could think you start from the back of the grid and not nearly from pole.” The Brazilian chuckled. Lance blushed.  
“Oh, no, that’s not … I’m really happy with the second place! It’s just … I was just thinking about someo- … err … something. Yes.” Felipe laughed.  
“Oh, I was just teasing. You don’t have to get all flustered. We all are spacing out from time to time. But congrats to your result. We will see if I can catch you tomorrow.” Lance smiled but the smile was forced.  
“Yeah, we will see.” He mumbled. “Well, I have to go now. See you later, Felipe.”  
With that he dashed off in the direction of the Williams motorhome. He didn’t notice the thoughtful gaze of a certain Brazilian that followed him.

***

When Lance got to Esteban’s room that night the Frenchman was already waiting.  
“Strip and then get on the bed.” He ordered. “You did so well today and I think you deserve a reward.” Lance shivered in anticipation when he hurriedly removed his clothes, nearly toppling over when he tried to get rid of his socks. Esteban steadied him.  
“Easy!” The young Frenchman laughed. “You don’t want to get hurt, right?” Lance blushed and hopped onto the bed burying his red cheeks in one of the pillows. Esteban chuckled.  
“Well, well, I think someone’s eager today. You want to get fucked, Lance?” The Canadian didn’t remove his face from the pillow but he nodded. Esteban chuckled again.  
“Well, then prepare yourself.”  
Soon, Lance felt warm fingers stroking down to his butt and heard the click of a bottle. Esteban spread his cheeks and poked at Lance’s entrance. When the young Canadian bucked his hips and sighed into the pillow a grin formed on Esteban’s face. Teasingly he stroked the rim making sure he didn’t push his fingers in. Not yet. After a while Lance grew impatient.  
“Would you do something, please?” He hissed looking back where Esteban sat. The Frenchman tutted.  
“My bed, my rules.” Was all he said before pushing a finger into Lance’s hole. The Canadian gasped for he had not expected the sudden move. Esteban grinned and slid his finger deeper. It didn’t take him long to find Lance’s special spot and he made sure that he nudged it all in a while. Satisfied he took in the moans falling from Lance’s lips.  
When he deemed the Canadian ready, it didn’t take Esteban long to roll on a condom and getting into position. Unnoticed from Lance Esteban hesitated a little bit before taking Lance’s hands into his, pinning him down into the sheets.  
“Are you ready?” The Frenchman whispered into Lance’s ear. When the Canadian nodded Esteban pushed his cock into Lance’s well stretched hole. Immediately a loud moan came from Lance who pushed back trying to take Esteban further. The Frenchman happily took the hint and slammed deeper into the man beneath him. Setting a breath taking pace Esteban pounded into Lance always listening to any sound of discomfort. But there was none. The moans that came from Lance were all sounds of pleasure. Esteban smiled and slammed into Lance once again.

After they both reached their spectacular orgasm they laid next to each other trying to get their breath back. Finally Lance rolled over.  
“That was so good. Thank you!” Esteban smiled.  
“You’re welcome!” He said. “After all you deserved it.” Lance cuddled into the Frenchman.  
“You, too.” He whispered. Esteban chuckled.  
“Well, at least, I’m far away from my teammate tomorrow.” He mused. Then he shook his head. “Did I tell you that he came to my trying to make amends?” Lance looked up at the older man.  
“He did?” He asked. Esteban nodded.  
“Yeah, he did. But he still sounded so … full of himself. Sometimes I think I should drag him into a closet and fuck all this shit out of him!” Lance froze.  
“You … you what?” He stuttered. Esteban shrugged his shoulders.  
“He would deserve it. Perhaps he would be nicer if someone did that.” Lance glanced up to Esteban.  
“And you would do that? While … you know … our thing…” Lance stopped. Esteban shrugged.  
“Well, it’s not that we are exclusive, right? Also it would serve him right for he has fucked up my race.” Lance’s blood run cold at the words of the Frenchman.  
“But a fucked up race is not the same as you fucking him.” Lance whispered. Esteban only shrugged again.  
“It still would deserve him right!” He insisted. Lance remained silent for a while. Then he got up and searched for his clothes.  
“What are you doing?” Esteban asked sitting up in his bed. But Lance just shook his head not daring to look the Frenchman in the eye.  
“I should get going. There is a race tomorrow and I need some sleep. See you tomorrow.”  
And with that Lance was out of the room leaving a dumbstruck Esteban behind.

When Lance reached his room he barely managed to get the door open before he flopped down onto his bed and burst into tears.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Esteban feel when he notices that Lance is avoiding him? And is there hope for the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some Esteban's feelings are revealed. Did he really want to break Lance's heart? Or is there something more?  
> I hope you enjoy :)

The next day Lance avoided Esteban like he had the plague. Whenever he saw just a glimpse of the Frenchman he turned around even if that meant he had to go a longer way. This behaviour didn’t go unnoticed with Esteban. And the young man had a nagging feeling why Lance did that. Esteban sighed and lowered his head. He shouldn’t have said that… But now it was too late. Esteban shot a last glance towards the Williams garage but there was no Lance anymore. Perhaps he already retreated into his hotel. The race was over it had brought him a respectable sixth place with Lance just behind him in P7. But Esteban wasn’t really happy because when he wanted to congratulate Lance the younger just shot him a look laced with confusion and something Esteban would describe as horror. It was that look which made Esteban scared. He wanted to know what had caused this. But it didn’t look like he would get a chance to find out.  
Sighing again Esteban was about to retreat into his own motorhome when he heard a voice behind him.  
“You sound like Lance when you’re sighing like this.” Esteban’s head whipped around and he found himself standing in front of Felipe Massa. The Brazilian didn’t look friendly like always he had a trace of anger in his features. Esteban gulped. Why was Felipe angry with him? When Esteban didn’t say anything but stared at the older driver, Felipe sighed.  
“I have to talk to you. But not here. We will go into your hotel room. Do you have any more media or team commitments?” Esteban slightly shook his head. No, he hadn’t. He was done for today there was nothing left to do. Felipe nodded.  
“Alright then. Follow me.” He led them into the car park where he turned to Esteban again.  
“Do you have a car here?” The Frenchman shook his head.  
“No.” He said. His voice sounded hoarse. “Someone from the team brought me here with them.”  
“Write them you got a lift.” Felipe ordered and pointed to a car which obviously was rented by him for the weekend. Esteban nodded, pulled his phone out and wrote a quick message. Then he seated himself and Felipe drove away.

It didn’t take them long to get to their hotel which was shared by some teams, luckily for them Force India and Williams were both staying there.  
“Lead the way.” Felipe said and made a movement to the elevators. Esteban glanced at him.  
“Why do we have to take this to my room?” He asked. Felipe shrugged.  
“I don’t want Lance to notice we had a talk.” He said nonchalantly. Esteban dropped his shoulders in defeat and lead them to his room.

“So what did you want to talk about?” The Frenchman said once they were seated in Esteban’s room. Felipe look him straight in the eye.  
“I want to know what you did to Lance. The poor boy was devastated today. He barely ate anything and he didn’t look like he had slept well. In fact I suppose he had cried himself to sleep last night. His eyes were red and puffy. But he changed the subject when I tried to get him to talk to me about it.”  
Esteban fidgeted in his seat. Did he made Lance cry? Was it his fault? But more important: Why did Felipe blame him? The Brazilian didn’t know about them, right?  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Felipe.” Esteban finally managed to say. But why do you ask me. I didn’t do…”  
“Don’t you dare say you didn’t do anything!” He was harshly interrupted. “I know he was with you, I know about your … ‘ _arrangement_ ’!” At this Esteban paled.  
“W- what?” He stammered. “But how … why …?” Felipe snorted.  
“Do you think I’m stupid? I noticed that Lance was sneaking out of his hotel room any other night. And I also noticed you coming over from time to time. You know those walls in hotels don’t have the best soundproofing.” This time Esteban’s face turned a bright red.  
“You … you _heard_ us?” He asked frantically. Felipe nodded.  
“Yes. It’s okay I’m not mad or disgusted or anything. In fact I didn’t care. But know things have changed. Now Lance came into his room obviously crying and not as happy as the other times. I want to know what happened yesterday and I want to know why!” Felipe glared at the younger man who had listened carefully. Now Esteban lowered his head.  
“I … I think I know why Lance was crying.” He finally whispered. Felipe looked at him expectantly.  
“Well, then tell me!” But Esteban shook his head.  
“I can’t. It was a really bad thing and you would hate me … like … like L- Lance.” He croaked. Tears were escaping his eyes.  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand taking his own. When he looked up he saw directly in the eyes of Felipe which now had a hint of friendliness in them.  
“Esteban, I want to help you. Both of you. But I can only do that if you tell me what happened.” Esteban nodded slowly.  
“After … well, you know … we were talking about the qualifying and how I was happy not to be near Sergio. Lance asked me if we had made amends. I told him that Sergio came to me and we were talking. But he still didn’t see he was to blame at least a little bit. I then told Lance that I thought … that … that…” Esteban sniffed and Felipe handed him a tissue which the Frenchman gladly took.  
“What did you say to him?” Felipe asked when Esteban seemed to have collected himself.  
“I said that someone that … _I_ should … f- fuck the shit out of him. That perhaps things would get better.” Felipe looked at Esteban in shock.  
“And what did Lance do?” He finally wanted to know. Esteban sniffed again.  
“He asked if I would do such a thing when we both had … you know … this agreement.” Felipe nodded slowly. The pieces of the puzzle he was trying to solve were slowly fitting together.  
“And then?” He asked calmly. What he didn’t expect was for Esteban bursting out into tears.  
“I told him that we were not exclusive! Felipe, I didn’t want to say that but I … I _panicked_! I always was told not to get too involved with other drivers. Mercedes don’t want their drivers to get too friendly with the others. Imagine what they would say if they found out that one of their drivers is in _love_ with another driver!” Esteban threw his hands over his face and sobbed. Felipe sat next to him completely shocked. Then slowly he reached out for the young Frenchman who seemed so fragile in the moment and drew him into a hug. Esteban curled into the older driver who soothingly ran a hand over his back. When Esteban seemed to be a bit calmer Felipe drew back and looked him into the eye.  
“So you only said what you said because you were scared?” Esteban nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve.  
“I’m only here now because of Mercedes. They gave me everything. Without them I would be selling food in some fast food place. I always told myself that my … thing … with Lance was not serious it was only a bit of fun. What I didn’t suspect was that I would fall for him.” Esteban sniffed.  
“So you love him?” Felipe asked quietly. Esteban wiped some fresh tears away.  
“Yes!” he then whispered. “Yes, I love him. With all of my heart. But I couldn’t tell him that and now he will hate me forever.” A single tear escaped Esteban’s eye and he quickly wiped it away. Felipe sighed.  
“Well, that’s a bit of a mess, really.” Esteban nodded. Misery was written all over his face.  
“But I will help you.” Felipe suddenly said. Esteban’s head shot up.   
“Really?” He asked shocked. He didn’t expect getting help. At least not from Lance’s teammate. But Felipe nodded.  
“Yes, I will help you. I’m sure we can find a solution. But it will take a little time for me to get Lance to talk to you. And the situation with Mercedes is also not an easy thing to overcome. You will have to be patient.” Esteban nodded frantically.  
“Anything.” He said while a determined glow formed in his eyes. “For Lance I will do anything!”


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Singapore GP and Lance does everything to make sure he doesn't have to talk with Esteban. But how will he react when he sees the Frenchman again after two weeks? And what will Esteban look like?

When Lance walked into the motorhome at Singapore two weeks after the … incident he didn’t want to think about, he saw that his teammate Felipe was already sitting there on one of the couches talking to his racing engineer. When the older driver saw Lance he smiled and waved him over. Felipe’s engineer shot him a friendly look and walked away.   
“Sit down, Lance.” Felipe said and pointed on the now free spot on the couch next to him. Lance sat down carefully and looked at his teammate.  
“How are you doing?” Felipe asked. “Did you enjoy a little bit of free time since the last race?” Lance glanced at the older man.  
“Well…” He began. “… I had a little bit of free time but not too much.”   
“ _And I’m glad because if I had too much time I would be constantly thinking about E-… about a certain someone._ ” He thought. Felipe watched the younger man intently. He had a clue what he was thinking but he wouldn’t touch the subject. Not yet. There were too many people around. This topic was for a private moment not for now.  
“Do you want to come in my hotel room tonight after dinner? We could catch up a bit?” Felipe offered. Lance looked at him suspiciously.  
“To catch up? We never did something like that.” Felipe shrugged his shoulders.  
“There’s a first time for everything. And I insist.” Lance squirmed but he couldn’t find a way to get out of this. So he nodded.  
“Okay, see you then.” He said before he walked away. Felipe looked after him and sighed. It was clear that Lance’s mind was troubled. But hopefully he could help him. After all he had promised Esteban.

*

It was Thursday and although there wasn’t any training sessions yet, Lance had to go down on the track for the track walk and some discussions with his racing engineers. It was what he had feared: To go back on track where the chances to meet a certain Frenchman where really high. Carefully Lance looked around. He hadn’t seen Esteban yet but it was only a matter of time. But he was prepared. He had asked his trainer to accompany him everywhere and although he had earned himself a strange look his trainer had agreed. Lance had sighed in relief. This way Esteban couldn’t just come over and talk to him. Lance knew that he couldn’t escape forever but for now he tried.

But of course sooner or later it was bound to happen. When Lance stepped out of his garage to go on the track walk with his trainer and some of the engineers his gaze automatically fell on the Force India garage and on a dark haired man standing in front of it. Immediately Lance sent up a quick prayer that it would be Perez but deep inside he knew that it was futile. This man was tall, too tall to be Sergio. Lance gulped. He tried to usher the guys who were with him away but in that moment Esteban turned around. Lance froze when he looked in Esteban’s face. The Frenchman had bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His normally perfect sculpted hair was falling down without any product and his eyes missed their usual sparkle. Lance gulped again. Until now Esteban hadn’t noticed the group which was passing him now but of course he had to look up right when Lance was at eye level. The young Canadian didn’t want to look at his … ex-lover but he found himself unable to look away. And so he noticed the flicker of sadness crossing Esteban’s face and the pleading look in his eyes. Then one of Lance’s engineers told him something and the moment was over. When Lance shot one last glance at the Force India garage Esteban was nowhere to be seen.  
Sighing Lance tried to focus on the track but at the end of the walk he didn’t have any memories about where he had to be careful or where he could make an overtaking move. His thoughts were with Esteban.

*

When Lance was finished with his commitments for the team and the press conference where he was scheduled it was already time for dinner. He said goodbye to his team and made his way to the hotel. When he came round the Force India garage he automatically wanted to pick up his pace (his trainer had gone to the hotel already and he was alone now) but then he heard two voices. They said Esteban’s name and although Lance knew that eavesdropping was wrong he couldn’t help himself. So he hid behind a stack of tyres in front of the pink garage and listened carefully.  
“You know what’s wrong with the lad?” He heard a voice saying.  
“Esteban? No, not really.” Another voice answered.  
“He looked awful when he came here.” Voice one continued. “But he didn’t want to say what happened.” The second person sighed.  
“Yeah, I know. But apparently he doesn’t want to talk about it. I asked his trainer but he has no clue either.”  
“Can’t be good for the weekend.” Voice one said. It sounded worried. “What if he can’t focus on the track? It could be very dangerous for him.”  
“He said we don’t have to worry.” Voice two answered. “Personally I think it has to do something with a girl.” Lance almost choked on his own spit. Desperately he tried to muffle his coughs with his sleeve. But it seemed that he hadn’t been caught. The two voices were talking again showing no sign of hearing him.  
“With a girl?” Voice one asked. “I don’t know. Do you look like this when you had a breakup?” Voice two sighed.  
“I see you haven’t had a breakup yet. It could be. But well, it doesn’t look like we could help him with that.” Voice one didn’t answer but Lance heard footsteps inside the garage disappearing. Silently he crept out of his hiding place and hurried down the pit lane. But one sentence he didn’t get out of his head.   
_What if he can’t focus on the track? It could be very dangerous for him._  
Lance pulled a face. He didn’t want that anything bad happened to Esteban. It didn’t matter what the Frenchman did to him, Lance just wanted him safe.

*

After dinner Lance went back to his room. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn’t notice the figure standing in front of his room. Therefore he flinched when he heard a voice.  
“You didn’t forget that we were supposed to meet, did you?” Lance’ heart stopped for a moment but then he sighed when he noticed it was Felipe standing in front of him.  
“Felipe!” He claimed. “You gave me a scare.”  
“Sorry!” The Brazilian said and stepped away from the wall he was leaning at. “But we agreed to meet up after dinner, right?” Lance sighed.  
“Yes.” He finally answered. He was still a bit suspicious about their _catching up_. Felipe planned something and Lance wasn’t sure if it would be positive for him or not. But he didn’t have a choice so he sighed again.  
“Well, come in then.” He said and opened the door to his hotel room. When they were inside Lance flopped down onto the bed and gestured for Felipe to sit down on one of the chairs.  
“So, go on. What is it you want to ask me?” When Felipe shot a surprised glance to the Canadian Lance huffed.  
“I’m not stupid, you know? You want to tell me something. Well, then spit it out.”  
“That’s a very rude behaviour.” Felipe scolded the younger driver but Lance only shrugged. He didn’t care at the moment. Now it was Felipe’s turn to sigh.  
“Well, you’re right. I wanted to talk to you about a certain … boy.” Lance’s face grew dark.  
“Don’t talk any further!” He hissed. “I know what _boy_ you mean. I don’t know why you want to do that and how you know about us but I don’t care. I don’t want to talk about him.” Felipe tutted.  
“But you want to hear about him. That’s why you were creeping outside the Force India garage earlier.” Lance paled.  
“W- what?” He stuttered. “You … you saw me?” Felipe nodded.  
“Yes, I saw you. And I have to tell you something very important.” Lance leaned back into the cushions.  
“Well, what is it then?” He asked deflated. Felipe looked at the Canadian. He looked vulnerable and so very young. Too young. The Brazilian sighed.  
“I have had a conversation with Esteban. And there might be some things I could tell you that you might be interested in.”


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felipe talks to Lance. But he doesn't expect the reaction of his teammte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this story...  
> But I hope you still enjoy :)

Lance leaned back. His face still showed no sign of interest.  
“Well, if you insist on telling me then make it quick.” He said to Felipe. However, inside his heart was beating. He didn’t want to admit it but he _really_ wanted to know. He wanted to know about Esteban wanted to know what troubled the Frenchman. Felipe sighed.  
“We had a conversation.” He said. “Back in Italy. He was telling me about what happened between the two of you.”  
At this Lance shot up.  
“What?” He shouted. “Why would he do that? That’s no business of yours!” Felipe shook his head.  
“Sit down!” He ordered. Lance glared at him and simply crossed his arms.  
“Out!” He growled. Now Felipe stood up to.  
“No!” The Brazilian said firmly. “I’m not going anywhere. You will listen to me, Lance. You are both miserable. I can see that.” Lance huffed.  
“I’m not miserable.” He exclaimed. “I’m quite the opposite of miserable.” Felipe snorted.  
“Yeah, right. I can see that very clearly. Sit down Lance. Please, I just want to help you.” Lance looked at his teammate. Finally he huffed and sat down on the bed. Felipe sighed.  
“Finally. Well, as I said, Esteban talked to me. And he told me very interesting thing. Did you know that Mercedes don’t want their drivers – even when they are just junior drivers – to get too close to other drivers?” Lance shook his head.  
“No, I didn’t.” He said. “But that has nothing to do with Est-…”  
“And did you know…” Felipe interrupted the younger driver. “… That Esteban is in deep debt to Mercedes? They gave him everything. They made him a racing driver. They got him a seat at Force India. What do you think they would do if they found out that one of their drivers had a relationship with another driver?”  
At this Lance paled.  
“You mean…” He whispered. “You mean he is afraid of Mercedes?” Felipe nodded.  
“Yes, he is.” Lance thought for a while. Then his face went hard again.  
“Well, that’s really unfortunate. But it doesn’t explain why he would take the risk and _fuck_ his teammate then!” Felipe rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t you get it?” The Brazilian asked in an irritating voice. “He just said he would fuck Sergio because he was angry. He didn’t want to do it for real, I can assure you. And the thing about not being exclusive? Well, he panicked. He just had said something stupid and then he wanted to fix it. Of course he chose the wrong words for that but he didn’t mean them. He told me something very important afterwards, Lance. Do you want to know what it was?” Lance glanced at his teammate. His face showed realization and a glimmer of hope. Slowly the Canadian nodded.  
“Yes.” He whispered. “Yes, please, I want to know.” Felipe smiled.  
“I thought so.” He said. “Well, Esteban told me that he has serious feelings for you. In fact he said that … he loved you.” Lance’s eyes went wide.  
“ _WHAT???_ ” He cried out. And when Felipe nodded in confirmation the Canadian shot up again and bolted out of the door.  
The only thing Felipe could hear were Lance’s footsteps getting fainter. The Brazilian sat there in utter confusion.   
“What was that?” He said out loud. But the he sighed and went to his own room.  
“I hope those two loveable idiots get things right.” He muttered under his breath.

***

Lance was panting when he reached the door to Esteban’s room. But he didn’t hesitate or made sure he could breathe properly before he frantically knocked on the door. Biting his nails he impatiently waited for someone to open. Finally he heard the sound of footsteps and then a key being turned. The door swung open and revealed Esteban.  
Lance gulped. His lover … ex-lover … was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel.  
“I’m sorry I just came out of the … Lance! What are you doing here?” Esteban’s eyes went wide when he saw who was standing in front of the door. Lance fidgeted slightly on the spot.  
“Ermm … I … I just … sorry.” Was all he could get out. Esteban looked at him in confusion. Then his gaze wandered up and down the corridor. Finally the Frenchman sighed.  
“Come in.” He told the Canadian. “I think it’s better if we talk in private and not with the whole hotel listening in.” Esteban opened the door further and Lance stepped into the room.  
“I’m just going to … well, put something on. Make yourself comfortable.” Esteban scratched his neck before disappearing in the bathroom. Lance only nodded, despite the fact Esteban was already gone and then sat down onto a chair next to a small table. It didn’t take Esteban long to come back and when he did he slid into the chair opposite to Lance.  
“So…” The Frenchman started. “Please, tell me. What are you doing here? Last time I checked you avoided me at all cost.” Lance felt his mouth go dry but he knew he had to tell Esteban the truth.  
“I’m sorry.” He finally managed to say. “It’s just … I was so angry. And disappointed.” Esteban sighed and his shoulders dropped.  
“Because of me.” He whispered. “You were angry because of what I said concerning Perez, right?” Lance nodded. He didn’t dare to look Esteban in the eye.  
“Yes. It hurt so much when you said we … we weren’t exclusive. And that you would fuck him just for making a statement to him. Or something like that. It fucking _hurt_ , Esteban!” Lance shouted the last sentence. Tears were building in the eyes of the Frenchman.  
“I know, Lance. And I’m so, so sorry! I shouldn’t have said such a thing. It was stupid. And all I can tell you for an explanation is that I started to panic.” Finally Lance looked at Esteban.  
“Because of Mercedes, right?” And when Esteban gazed at him in confusion he added: “I talked to Felipe. Or Felipe talked to me. Whatever. He told me. He told me everything you have told him.” Esteban’s eyes grew wide.  
“Everything?” He croaked. Lance nodded.  
“Everything!”  
And with that he grabbed the Frenchman and drew him into a bone crashing hug. He felt Esteban stiffen beneath him but Lance didn’t care. He just held the Frenchman close to him and after a while he felt that Esteban’s resistance was fading away. Soon, the Frenchman hugged back and Lance could hear him sobbing. At that he drew away.  
“Shhh.” He soothed tilting Esteban’s head upwards, wiping a tear away from the Frenchman’s cheek. “It’s okay. I understand now.” Esteban nodded.  
“I love you.” He whispered. “I know you probably don’t love me anymore after my stupid actions but I love you, Lance.” Lance’s features softened.  
“Oh, Esteban.” He managed to say. “I love you, too. I loved you for so long.” Big dark eyes were looking at him in astonishment.  
“Really?” Esteban asked in a small voice. Fresh tears were falling on his cheeks. Gently Lance brushed them away.  
“Really!” He whispered. And then he lowered his lips and pressed them onto Esteban’s. The kiss was short. And sweet. Nothing like the heated kisses they had exchanged in the past.  
But it was a promise.  
A promise that they could fix their relationship.

***

They didn’t do anything that night. They were just lying next to each other, Esteban wrapped up in Lance’s arms cuddling into the Canadian, inhaling his scent. Lance stroked Esteban’s back, occasionally kissing his temple.  
“What are we going to do now?” Esteban finally asked. Lance looked at him in confusion.  
“What do you mean?” He asked. Esteban gestured between the two of them.  
“What _are_ we now? Friends with benefits? Just friends? Or …” He trailed off. Lance thought about it.  
“I think we should take it slowly for now. After all we have to build up trust again. At least I have to. I love you but … yeah.” Esteban nodded.  
“I understand.” He said while stroking Lance’s cheek. “I want to make it up to you. I want everything to be okay between the two of us.” Lance smiled.  
“I think we can start with being friends again. What do you think?” Esteban thought about it for a moment but then he nodded.  
“That sounds the right thing to do.” He answered. Lance’s smile grew wider.  
“Okay then.” He said.   
“Then I’m happy to call you my friend for now.”


End file.
